50 Memories and 50 Times
by Purplewolfstar35
Summary: 50 different, mostly fluff one shots of Neji and Tenten. Most are love, but some just friendship. Title has credit to my friend Donna. :D
1. Chapter 1

50 Memories and 50 Times: Neji/Tenten

Chapter 1: Distraction

Neji was running through the treetops, fighting off the enemy ninja, when he heard a scream. **'That sounded…like, no it can't be. She never gets hit.' **

"TENTEN-SAMA!" **'It must be someone else, calling for her help…' **

He turned his head, to see one of the Chuunin assigned to this mission holding Tenten; she was bleeding badly and looked dazed. Just then, a Sound Ninja swung a kunai at him, but he moved out of the way at the last second. Dispatching the enemy quickly, he jumped back to Tenten, and the Chuunin. "What happened," he demanded.

"Well sir, she looked forward or something and her eyes got all wide…and she opened her mouth, but at that second someone stabbed her from behind."

"Where?" The man pointed to her stomach, which true enough, had a katana through it. The blood trickled down her, and she coughed weakly, spitting out more of the red substance. **'What the hell…Tenten never gets like this! She's always focused!'**

"Kill the ninja here with your comrades…let me have Tenten." The Chuunin nodded, and shifted the girl into Neji's arms, and he began his run back towards Konoha.

He was sitting in a chair, staring at the girl in bed. She was dressed in the classic white hospital gown, sleeping somewhat peacefully, while the wound in her stomach was slowly healed. "Sir? We're done with the treatment…but it'll be at least a day before she can leave. Your welcome to stay I suppose…but what's your relationship with her? Father, husband, brother…what?"

"Friend." The doctor nodded, and walked out of the room. Neji looked at Tenten again, her chest slowly rising and falling, and the monitors beeping with her heart rate were his only reassurance. "What happened Tenten? What did you see…?" Her eyes fluttered open a bit, and she groaned. "N-neji?"  
"Yes…I'm here."

"What happened…where am I?"

"Apparently you got sidetracked on the mission and got yourself stabbed through the stomach! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"I was worried…"

"About what? What could possibly be that important!" She paused for a moment, and bent her head…but he could still see her tears. "I'm sorry Tenten…that came out in a very harsh way." She looked up and smiled weakly. "It's ok Neji…I was worried about…you."

"W-what?" For the first time in his life, Neji stuttered.

"Well, I saw someone about to attack to stab your blind spot, and I tried to tell you, but I think it was just a clone. The real thing came behind me, and well…you know the rest." **'It's my fault…that's why she's here. Me!' **

"I'm sorry I made you worry Tenten."

"Don't apologize, it's my fault not being able to see it was just an illusion…I just didn't want you dead!" She smiled warmly, and Neji felt even guiltier.

"Just…don't let me distract you again."

"But you will! I always look out for you, especially your blindspot!" He was lucky, to have someone who cared this much, who could have and probably would die for him. Was that love? "Thank you…Tenten, for caring…and wanting to protect me."

"It's not a problem…I'll always be there!" He smiled, not a smirking smile, but a real one…

"I know, and that's why I'm lucky…"

"Your one heck of a distraction sometimes though! Gosh, it's such a pain having to help you out constantly!" He smirked at this though, "now who really does most of the protecting?" She frowned. "Way to kill my moment of glory Neji!"

A/N: Yes, I'm doing it! 50 different probably very fluffy one shots of Neji Ten, some love, some just friendship. This one teeters on the brink…I personally think Neji's OOC but w/e…sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

50 Memories and 50 Times: Neji and Tenten

Chapter 2: Our Kind Of Love

Tenten was sitting in a circle, with Sakura, Ino, Temari and Hinata. All three girls were talking avidly about their boyfriends, and she wasn't paying attention in the slightest.

"Sasuke-kun walked me home, and beat up a fanboy for me!"

"Kiba left Akamaru at home for our date!"

"Shika actually stopped watching clouds for an hour…"

"N-naruto-kun took me out for ramen…"

"What about you Tenten? How's life dating Neji?" This question snapped her back to reality. What was she supposed to say? 'Yeah, Neji cares about me more so take that!' No…not that, anything but that. "Well…I guess our relationship is different…"she said slowly, "it's more like…devoted in some ways." She could tell all the girls in the room were slightly annoyed at this comment, so she continued. "I'm not saying the guys don't love you…because they do. But, Neji and I have almost died for each…so many times. It's a trusting love…I know he won't cheat, and he knows the same. It doesn't matter if he beats up fanboys, or stops talking about fate…or whatever. I know he loves me…ours is a different kind of love."

"You make it sound…so mature.""It's like you're married…"

"That's deep."

"Nii-san must really care." Tenten nodded happily.

"I know he does." "TELL US MORE!" All the other girls were intrigued, about how trusting she was…and how deep their bonds ran.

"Well…I guess we are kinda married…I mean, on nights where I'm alone in my house…somehow he always shows up when I need him most. I know where to find him, and when…I can understand him…it's just…love. No other words for it…love. It feels deep enough for marriage…it's just different from you guys."

Tenten sat, underneath a tree with her head on Neji's shoulder. "Neji…?"

"Hn?"

"Would you, beat up fanboys for me…?"

"Yes…"

"And if you had a pet, would you leave it at home when we went out?"

"Of course…"

"Would you stop doing what you love to do, for an hour to be with me?"

"I already do that?"

"Would you take me out for dinner?"

"Tenten…is this a hint?"

"No…just questions." Neji looked puzzled, what was this girl on?

"Where did these questions come from?"

"Oh, the girls sleepover...everyone loves talking about their boyfriends…and you know, they just said what they do with them and it made me think."

"About?"

"You…and I. What our relationship is."

"And in your mind it is what exactly?"

"Trust…devotion…loyalty. My kind of love…I like it this way, I guess sometimes a get a little jealous about how over-protective Sasuke is, or how Kiba really tries to be thoughtful. Shikamaru even stopped being LAZY just for Temari, and Naruto's always so eager to with Hinata. Your just not like that Neji, but I'm ok with it."

"I am over-protective…no one ever asked you out, because I threatened their lives. I come to your house, when you need me right? That's thoughtful and caring. I've never been lazy so that's not an issue, and just because I have pride, doesn't mean I don't love seeing you or get anxious beforehand. One thing those girls don't have is…the strength of our love. I'd die for you, any day or anytime. I know everything about you…and I love all of that. I promise you, none of the aforementioned boys are like that." Tenten started crying, that was the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard.

"Neji…I love you, with all my heart. And I'm so glad, that you're the way you are."

That's our kind of love: strong, devoted and true.


	3. Chapter 3

50 Memories and 50 Times: Neji and Tenten

Chapter 3: Birthday Girl

Neji realized something…very late into the day, Gai and Lee had let Tenten leave early from training and handed her two parcels. Why? BECAUSE IT WAS HER BIRTHDAY! And being the dumb boy he is, Neji had forgotten. What do you get the girl you have a slight (coughhugecough) crush on…when you already look like a moron? Something good, that's for sure.

Weapons, are Tenten's best friends…besides him and Lee anyway. Now the burning question here is…the silver katana…or the sparkling set of kunai. Tough choice…probably the katana, she had less of those. "I'll take this," he said, handed the sword to the man behind the counter.

Tenten sat in her room, on the floor looking at the boxes in front of her. They were 14…what is wrong with this picture, you ask? The one present missing is from the person she wanted one from the most! He was even on her team, what was his excuse…? None, that's the point. Damn you Neji Hyuuga. She looked at sadly at the pictures in front of her, one of her own team, one of Sakura's with her hugging a reluctant Sasuke and Naruto giving a thumbs up, there was another of Ino's team with the group hugging…they were the second generation of the Ino-Shika-Chou trio after all. Then there was Hinata's team photo, with Kiba in the middle, his arms around Shino and Hinata's shoulders, one of the sand sibs, Temari hugging Gaara and Kankuro with his arm around both. The last picture was her favorite…it was of her parents. Holidays were always a sad time…but on Christmas, she hung stockings for them, always carved three pumpkins on Halloween, and painted extra Easter eggs. It was her own way, although embarrassing to her, to keep them close to her, even though they weren't here. On her birthday though, there was nothing she could do to feel like they were here…the saddest holiday for her, was the one were her parents should be there…to see their daughter getting a year older. To sing happy birthday, and light her candles…but they weren't. Tenten began to cry…and stupid Neji forgot her birthday!

"Tenten probably hates me…for thinking I forgot her birthday!" He ran as fast as he could to her house, the sword he had bought her, ever present in his hand.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Tenten?" 'Now he shows up…' Forgetting she had been crying, she sat up and went to open the door. "Tenten are you ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You look like you've been crying…a lot."

"Oh, it's nothing…"

"Is it…my fault? For not giving you a present earlier?" Her eyes widened, and she gasped. "Oh Neji! Not at all, it's not your fault…"

"Then what's wrong?" She hung her head, looking pointedly at the ground.

"My parents…it gets lonely on my birthday…"

"I'm…sorry Tenten."

"NO! It's ok, do you want to come in by the way?" He nodded and stepped inside her small apartment.

"Tenten? Could…I stay here tonight?"

"What? Why!"

"Because…I had a fight with Hiashi…he was about to activate the cursed seal…if Hinata-sama hadn't come in…" Tenten had a look of horror on her face, she ran to him, and put her hand gently on his forehead, looking into his eyes. "Your ok though right?" Neji honestly didn't know why he did it, but he did. He kissed her. He placed his hand on her cheek, and smiled. "I am now, happy birthday Tenten." She smiled, then frowned. "You got me a kiss?! CHEAP!" He chuckled, and pulled out the sword he had bought her.

"Ok…Neji! Put the sword down and we'll talk about it!"

"Tenten…I'm not going to attack you…it's your present." Cue the huge eyes, and big smile. "Oh MY GOSH REALLY? It's sooo pretty! And it's light," Tenten swung the sword, dangerously close to Neji's hair.

"Tenten watch it!" She smirked and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, it's…great."

"I know…Tenten?"

"Hn?"

"I love the birthday girl."

"Who's birthday is it?!?"

"YOURS!" She sweatdropped.

"Oh right…I was so happy, I forgot." Neji patted her head, as she swung her new sword around a little more.

A friend, and comfort, when your most lonely shows dedication. That kind of caring, is only in true love or friendship…sometimes both.

(A/N: Truth be told…I hate this one. With a passion. I think it sucks…by the way, Neji lied about Hiashi so he could stay and keep Tenten company, because he knew she wouldn't want to bother him.)


	4. Chapter 4

50 Memories and 50 Times: Neji and Tenten

Chapter 4: Trust

Gai sensei is standing beneath a 50 foot cliff as Lee jumps off it backwards. He's caught, and it's Neji's turn to jump. Half way through his decent, Lee jumps up and grabs him yelling about youth and friendship.

Now it's my turn, and Neji is going to catch me. It shouldn't be a big deal, because he has my life in his hands all the time…but this feels different. Maybe it's because he has to prove he can keep me safe, or maybe because I feel awkward jumping backwards off a cliff. Whatever the reason, I'm making this realistic. Intentionally, I have made sure I have no idea where am I in relation to the edge. I start walking backwards, one step…two….three…four…and whoosh. All I can hear is the air rushing around me, my heart beating and I can't see anything but a blur of colors. I do however know how long this drop should take…and it feels longer then it should. For a second, I have the horrible thought that Neji will drop me and let me crash into the ground.

Suddenly…I'm in a very strong pair of arms, and I look up to Neji's smirking face. He carefully helps me stand up and asks, "did I scare you Tenten…" I think he takes pleasure in tormenting me, so I won't give him that satisfaction. " No, you didn't…because I trust you with my life." And deep down, that's the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

50 Moments and 50 Times: Chapter 5

Our Secret Haven

There's a place, in the middle of the forest, marked by a single kunai that I always go to. It's quite close to a stream and has many rocks to sit on, and trees to block you from other's views. I come here every time I need to think, and when I get frustrated. One day, at training, I punched Lee so hard he flew into a tree and broke it cleanly in half.

Tenten, my best friend, ran to me asking what my problem was. I stalked away, acting as if she didn't ask. It's no secret to anyone in Konoha that we're dating and very much in love, so looking back…I see why she was upset that I did that. She followed me, and asked what was wrong. I think that it was the first time I cried in front of anyone, she simply held me, saying she'd be there. I know Tenten would be there for me through anything…and I love her. I'd do the same.

When I was growing up, I had always wanted total honestly in a relationship, so I showed her. I took her to the place where I'd go to think, my 'secret base' if you will. Tenten had marveled in its beauty and asked what it was. I told her that it was a safe area for me, and she gasped. I believed that her words had been something along the lines of: "I'm honored that you trust me this much…to show me your secret haven!"

The first thing that had come to my mind was: "It's not just mine anymore, it's ours. Our secret haven." And with that, I held her, and kissed her softly as the leaves fluttered and the river ran.


End file.
